The present invention relates to a means for registering coordinates and particularly to registering the coordinates for various points on the surface of an arbitrary body. The body may have any appearance whatsoever. Of particular interest are the surface coordinates of a living being such as a human. These coordinates can be used for evaluation and adjustment in the fields of medical radiology and surgery. The known method of obtaining various coordinates of the type just mentioned is to take measurements manually via direct contact. However, this is laborious and sometimes directly unsuitable. The desired accuracy is difficult to achieve.